parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (James the Red Nosed Engine)
Cast *James as Rudolph - (James got his nose red, cause in "James Goes Buzz Buzz" the bee sting his nose and turns it into red) *Thomas as Hermey - (Thomas and Hermey are both wear blue) *Gordon as Donner - (Gordon and Donner are both fatherly) *Molly as Mrs. Donner - (Molly and Mrs. Donner are both motherly) *Emily as Clarice - (Emily and Clarice are both beautiful) *Murdoch as Santa Claus *Old Slow Coach as Mrs. Claus *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Abominable Snowmonster of the North - (Cerberus and Abominable Snowmonster of the North are both the main villains, evil, strong, scary, and mean enemies to James and Rudolph) *Henry as Yukon Cornelius *Spencer as Boss Elf *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as King Moonracer *Oliver as Cowboy riding an Ostrich *Toad as Ostrich *Edward as Sam the Snowman - (Edward and Sam the Snowman are both wise and kind) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Comet *Percy as Charley in the Box *Toby as Fireball *Coaches as Reindeer *Stepney as Tall Elf *Narrow Gauge Engines as Elves *Caroline as Doll *Bertie as Scooter *Harold as Bird-Fish *Bulstrode as Sinking Boat *Freddie as Polka-Dotted Elephant *Fergus as Jelly Pistol *Troublesome Trucks as Misfit Toys *Sir Handel as Square Wheeled Train *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as One Million BC *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Frosty the Snowman *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Crystal *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chilly *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Milly *Lady as Lady Boreal - (Lady and Lady Boreal are both share the same names) *Diesel 10 as Winterbolt - (Diesel 10 and Winterbolt are both evil, strong, scary, and mean to James, Rudolph, Casey Jr., and Frosty the Snowman) *Diesel as Scratcher - (Diesel and Scratcher are both devious) *Duck as Milton - (Duck and Milton are both western) *Arry and Bert as 2 Tin Toys *Stanley as General Tickler *Algy (from The Thomas Annuals) as Blue Racecar *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Misfit Sailboat *BoCo as Papa Bear *Daisy as Mama Bear *Rusty as Baby Bear *Rosie as Nanny Nine O'Clock *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Happy *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Big Ben - (Big Mac and Ben Ben are both travel in sea) *Tiger Moth as Aeon the Terrible - (Tiger Moth and Aeon the Terrible are both evil, but can fly) *Donald as S.D. Kluger *Douglas as 1023 *Bulgy as Burgermeister Meisterburger *Flora as Laine Loraine *Mavis as Lily Loraine *Duncan as Sam Spangles - (Duncan and Sam Spangles are both stubborn and rude) *Bertram as Officer Kelly *Proteus as Jack Frost - (Proteus and Jack Frost are both magical) *S.C.Ruffey as Keeper of the Cave *Cave of Wonders (from Disney's Aladdin) as Winterbolt's Genie Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017